The End after the End
by Matrixhack
Summary: Taking place after the cliff-hangar of book 54, Jake and Co. return to Earth (not without casualties) and are hailed as heroes. Later, as intergalactic war breaks out between the Andalites and the Kelbrid, humans, Andalites, and Hork-Bajir alike are enlis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
JAKE  
  
Hi. My name is Jake. Jake Berenson. You know me. Just about the whole universe does. Whether they like me or want to kill me.  
  
You know me. And the other Animorphs. The whole world knows the story of how 5 kids and an alien saved Earth from an infestation of parasitic aliens. We had become heroes, celebrities. But I wasn't on Earth anymore. Marco, Tobias, myself, and three other people- Sergeant Santorelli of the U.S. Army Rangers, Jeanne Gerard of the French Deuxieme Bureau, both of whom had attended my special morphing anti-terrorism classes, and F.O. of Ax's ship, and supposedly only surviving Andalite aboard that ship, who turned nothlit human. We were trying to rescue Ax from the clutches of an evil alien race.  
  
You know, the usual.  
  
We had just run into the rather nasty Blade Ship. We had been tracking it down for months, and now that we found it, I started wondering whether this was the brightest decision. We were only a quarter the size of the Blade Ship, and they had far more weaponry. But we were definitely faster.  
  
"Full emergency power to engines. Ram the Blade Ship."  
  
I couldn't believe the words I'd just spoken. Never in a million years, would I have ever ordered such a gutsy, crazy decision. But even though in my mind a hundred million nerves were screaming at me to run away as fast as I could, one told me to stay. Rachel was alive in me; I could almost feel her energy coursing through me.  
  
"Yes, Captain." said Menderash, quickly bleeding off all power (from Dracon beams, compensators, everything) to the twin engines that ringed our powerful ship. We were much faster, but were we more powerful?  
  
"Punching up Maximum Burn!" yelled Menderash, slamming his hand down on the button, making it so. Unfortunately, the compensators had lost all of their power, so Marco, Tobias, Santorelli, Jeanne, and me were thrown back to the bulkhead off the helm. Fortunately, Menderash had foreseen this would happen, and had grabbed hold of the ship's stabilizers for dear life, opening my tearing eyes, I could see the Blade ship manoeuvring.  
  
To shoot? I thought, but I saw the massive thing turning.. away from us! But the great, lumbering beast was no match for our speed, and within seconds, we struck the Blade ship with all we had. The impact was so immense; I could feel myself lose consciousness, blood pouring from ears and mouth, and instantly all went black.  
  
Ok, all. This is my first ever story on fan-fic.net. Please be nice. And if you think it sucks, I won't continue with more chaps. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
MARCO The crash alone could have destroyed a small planet. I am seriously not kidding. I could feel the explosion rattle every nerve, could feel myself being tossed around like a rag doll in the cabin, and finally black out. Then silence.  
  
I awoke on the floor next to Jeanne. Somehow her arm had been positioned just across my back, and normally I would have made a witty remark, but my head was spinning. I looked around the helm's cabin.  
  
Here and there, did I say here and there? I meant everywhere, there was carnage everywhere, like Rachel had decorated, grizzly-style, and debris littered the floor.  
  
I could see Jake lying spread-eagled on the ground, facedown, barely breathing.  
  
Tobias was a crumpled mass of feathers. His beak was smashed, and even from across the room, I could see that every bone in his wings had snapped.  
  
Santorelli was lying in a heap, one of his arms gone. I saw it laying across the room, and I struggled to conceal a grimace of sympathy. I had had my arm ripped off before too, so I was a gorilla when it happened, big deal, and it hurt.  
  
Jeanne seemed the best off - if you could even say that - seeming in no pain, and still breathing. A trickle of blood ran down her gorgeous face.  
  
But I stifled a cry as I saw Menderash. He was a mangled pile, glass protruded his skin, presumably from the shattering control panels, and there was no question he was dead. I passed out again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I awoke to a cold wet slap on the face. As my vision focused, I could see Jake standing over me with a wet cloth. "You alright, man?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, just an interstellar crash, big explosion, you know I'm tough," I replied, groaning.  
  
Jake laughed. He stopped himself, and spoke rather gravely, "Everyone's awake now, except.except. Menderash, he didn't make it."  
  
I glanced over to the spot where Menderash had been. The others had rolled him up in some of that special Andalite "cloth" and placed him respectively in the corner. I wiped a tear away.  
  
Santorelli was at the helm now. "Jake, we can tie the Blade Ship up with our energy ropes and haul it back to Earth. I did a sensor sweep of the ship. I think a plasma explosion from their powered Dracon cannons killed them all. It levelled most of the ship."  
  
Jake got up and went over to converse with Santorelli as I went to the private quarters of the ship. Tobias was perched by Jeanne; all his damage healed by a quick morph and demorph. Jeanne was also fine, but was visibly shaken.  
  
"Jake and Santorelli think we could tow the thing back to Earth. It's all gonna be alright."  
  
Jeanne shook her head. "No," she said, shaking her long, dark hair, "No, it won't be. The war has just begun."  
  
I'll start making the chaps longer as soon as I finish the first 3 chaps. They just explain, and then we get into actual stuff. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
TOBIAS  
  
Hooking up the Yeerk ship was surprisingly simple. In the last compartment of our small ship, energy bonds plus six modified Yeerk spacesuits could be used to tie the lumbering beast up. Strangely enough, I could fit into the spacesuit. Apparently my human morph (myself) aged with me. Must be some strange trick of the Ellimist's.  
  
After fitting ourselves into the suits, Jake, Santorelli, Jeanne and I (Marco was, startling enough, the best pilot of the five of us) went into the suits and took the energy bonds with us.  
  
Menderash had told us month's back that moving through space was hardly a walk in the park. If our restraint ropes snapped, we float endlessly through space until eventually our oxygen tanks depleted. Plus, in space you were weightless, and could not move by twisting your body. You would have to bounce along the ship, and encircle it with the bonds. The Blade Ship was a beast, and it took the better part of three days hooking the great thing up.  
  
Santorelli explained to us how the Yeerks aboard had died. The Yeerks, while tough and mean in a fight, we, at heart, cowards and had turned away from us to speed into Z-Space. They had Dracon Cannons on the back of their ship, and had powered them up to fire on us, but they had underestimated our speed.  
  
We had nailed them, and hit one of their engines while we were at it. The combined explosion of their ship's engines had caught the Dracons beams in full-power, and caused kin of a plasma explosion (Ax could, of course explain it better AND more complicated) aboard the craft and blew up almost half the ship. Needless to say, everyone died rather painfully. Either from the explosion or from the cold, dark, lifelessness of space.  
  
What I couldn't figure out was why WE didn't die. We had been right in the heart of the explosion, yet we came out relatively unscathed, besides the death of Menderash. We should have been caught right in the plasma explosion, yet when we all came to, the ship was floating half a mile away from the stunned and defeated Blade Ship. How? I asked myself. Probably some physics or another from interstellar collisions.  
  
Ax would have known. But he was gone. Gone, at least, to me. He was now part of an evil being not unlike Crayak. They would probably get along, I thought, with a grim smile.  
  
I shook it off. Tried concentrating through the window of the ship. That failed dismally, nothing to really concentrate on in the white blankness of Zero Space. We were heading back home, the Blade Ship in tow, to what we presumed would be angriness from the Andalite people, plus the American government would probably be non-too-pleased with us either. We really didn't care when a very pissed off Andalite hailed us, and appeared on our communications screen. He yelled, screamed some crap about theft of Yeerk prototype, nobody really paid much attention to the scream and yells until Jake told him we had captured the Blade Ship.  
  
Well, that got the attention of the Andalite, and he quickly called up his prince and he was just as stunned to find the Blade Ship was, in fact, along with these humans who stole the Yeerk vessel.  
  
We landed at NASA's new headquarters and the rest after that was a blur. As quick as I could I went to my field, after telling Jake I would be back the next day, and had a good long rest. But not without some interesting dreams.  
  
"YOU MEDDLING TWIT!" yelled the Darkest of Dark Beings, Crayak at the true meddler of the galaxy, but truly it's only defender, the Ellimist.  
  
"Why whatever do you mean?" asked the Ellimist imploringly.  
  
"We were allowed to attack the fools in the Falla Kadrat world with a belt of asteroids, and you were allowed to let the simpering little Animorphs destroy the Blade Ship! But you let them live! They should have been vaporized instantly, but instead you sent them to the safety of, oh, about 1 light year away!" yelled Crayak, his words filling my head.  
  
"We agreed that should the belt hit the planet, I could make whatever move I wanted. I chose that one," replied the being of light that was the Ellimist.  
  
"AARRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!" yelled Crayak out of sheer frustration. But his angry, red eye calmed. "Oh well, I suppose I should be happy. War will be upon those fools the humans soon."  
  
"Perhaps," answered the Ellimist, "But I believe they will surprise you yet again."  
  
With that, the Ellimist sped off through the very being of time to Kelbrid space and looked upon the One.  
  
"Interesting," murmured he Ellimist quietly, "Very interesting. Not much unlike the Father. I wonder if he will meet the same downfall as he."  
  
With a jerk, Tobias awoke, and he didn't remember the dream at all.  
  
Well, after this, I'm actually gonna make the chapters long. Prepare for war mortals!!! Joking, but anyways.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
JAKE  
3 years later  
  
(We're approaching the Galaxa Nebula Division, Captain. )  
  
"Thank you, T.O. Hereth. Keep course level with the Talla."  
  
(Yes, Captain. )  
  
It had been three years since me, Tobias, Marco, Jeanne, Santorelli, and Menderash had found, captured, and brought the Blade Ship to Earth. The news of a breach between the Kelbrid-Andalite treaty had enraged the Andalites, and started yet another intergalactic war.  
  
The Andalite fleet had immediately begun to recruit their army to cross into Kelbrid space and vanquish the aliens who had killed their hero Aximili, and had allied themselves with the treacherous Yeerk scum.  
  
They were more determined then ever to make sure that the Yeerks never became unleashed upon the galaxy again, this time with a far more powerful ally than the Taxxons.  
  
Earth too, had begun to recruit men, women, and Hork-Bajir to fight in the war. Humans wanted to prove to the Andalites that they could be powerful and helpful allies too, despite being far more primitive than them.  
  
It was almost like in World War II. There were commercials, posters, radio advertisements, and other things that asked for able men and women to fight in an intergalactic war. It had already been all over the news about how the Andalites had an even more formidable foe than the Yeerks: the Kelbrid.  
  
Since the Blade Ship's computers were all intact, the Andalites downloaded all the info about the Kelbrid, their universe and home planet, and the One the Kelbrid had come to revere.  
  
The Andalite fleet and the American government had learned all they could about the Kelbrid: their government, their ships, their strategy of fighting, what they look like, what kind of technology they have, etc.  
  
Once you enlisted, you were placed in a division. There were hundreds of divisions spread about the AHA (Andalite-Human Army) and many special divisions.  
  
Also, when you were enlisted, you were debriefed on everything about the Kelbrid war. Just like in WWII, the public didn't know about everything that was going on. The human and Andalite government both agreed that this would be a major security risk.  
  
There was a rigorous training process, and many background checks to make sure you were not any sort of terrorist. The different thing about the AHA compared to in WWII, was that there were enlistments from all across the globe. In the AHA, there were French, American, Canadian, German, British, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and soldiers from almost every other nation in the world.  
  
It was yet another one of Cassie's far-seeing dreams: that the arrival of aliens on Earth would bring together the races of Earth, in peace and war.  
  
Another group that was enlisted were the Hork-Bajir. Toby had called together all the Hork-Bajir in Yellowstone and asked all able adults to enlist. Almost every single one did, and they were shuttled off to a training facility constructed in a remote desert facility in Texas, where almost all of the human training was taking place as well.  
  
The training process was very challenging, even to the most fit. It took over 6 months just to complete. For people already enlisted in the army, or former-Controllers that had already been shown how to fly spacecraft, they had to take remedial training for about 2 months.  
  
After completing physical, mental, and strategic training, you would get a translator/communications chip placed in your skull. It was an amazing computer chip designed by the Andalites and was about 1/100000 of an inch thick. It could be used as a locater, translator, and communications. It was much easier to use than a walkie-talkie.  
  
Soon after you have the translator placed in your head, you are shuttled into space to the Dome Ship BladeStar, where you acquire the morphing technology.  
  
You are allowed to acquire three morphs for three purposes: fighting, hiding, and flying. Most recruits choose the six-winged Andalite kafit bird, for it's speed, then most chose to use the tiger, since they wanted to be like me, the "saviour" of Earth. I really hate that title.  
  
This was where the Hork-Bajir had the most trouble. Since the animals instincts take awhile to get used to, most the Hork-Bajir were almost trapped as nothlits because they couldn't gain control of the morph. Luckily, no one did get trapped, but there were many close calls.  
  
It was weird though, how the human and Andalite army merged together with almost no problems. At training, human troops were taught how to pilot fighters, fly craft, and operate shredders, the whole nine yards of Andalite technology. The people who fought were equipped with handheld shredders, the new T-90 plus automatic shredder, which could fire 3 powerful, shredder blasts per second, 4 plasma grenades, and 4 gas grenades (that could be set to knock out, poison, or blow up opponents. They were also equipped with a gas helmet, a small shield generator, that could be used only ten minutes at a time and reduce a full-power Dracon beam to a low-power one, and a primitive field knife.  
  
And the systems of ranks were almost duplicates. Privates and corporals were equal to Andalite arisths, sergeants and lieutenants were equal to warriors, captains and majors were equal to princes, and generals were equal to war princes. Since it was to confusing to create a new system of ranks, the Andalite and human armies both agreed that they would just call people by their current rank whether it be a human or Andalite. The Hork- Bajir were stuck in there somewhere, most as arisths and privates.  
  
Marco, Tobias, and I all enlisted right away. We became generals on the spot, and to Andalites we were Captains of immense power. I wouldn't allow Cassie to join. She had moved on from the war, but she was right; this was what I had to do. This is what I would do until the day I died.  
  
There were 2 years of quick, brief skirmishes with the Kelbrid, both sides afraid to attack full force, waiting to size up their opponents.  
  
After only a month of battle during the first year, my Dome Ship, the GalaxyBlade, had successfully captured a Kelbrid. They were not unlike humans, only much bigger, standing at about 7 feet tall, and they, like Hork-Bajir and Andalites, wore no clothes. They were a dirty white colour, and carried beam weapons that were not unlike Dracon beams.  
  
After three years of steadily pushing further into Kelbrid space, we captured a small planet that the Kelbrid once held. We used it as a base of attack, refuelling ships and shipping troops from Earth and the Andalite home world to that small planet, called the Galaxa Nebula. But now, we were ready to ship the bulk of our troops there.  
  
There were 5 transport ships, all five dwarfed dome ships, and could hold 1 000 000 troops each. The main of the inside were very small private quarters that housed as many as twenty troops each, and a mess hall. But the transport ships were very weak, having only a very powerful defence shield to protect them. They had shredder beams, but the ships weren't very manoeuvrable, and wouldn't be able to stand much of a fight if challenged.  
  
So almost every dome ship we had would guard the transport ships. There were 10 dome ships to one transport ship, so the Kelbrid would have a tough time destroying the ships. We would make 10 trips, back and forth between Earth and the Galaxa Nebula to pick up the bulk of the human/ Hork-Bajir army, and the rest would either be called up to fight, or get a ride in one of the dome ships.  
  
Following the Andalite custom, the transport ships were named: the Novalis, the Dasawena, the Calugwa, the Shendo, the Castooina, the Nasunad, the Fortelcan, the Shoozwea, the Nallant, and the Talla. My dome ship was one of the ten guarding the Talla, and we had just entered the Galaxa Nebula Division, which basically meant the area of space around the Galaxa Nebula world. My T.O. Hereth-Noola-Esgarrouth had just informed me were close to completing our final journey, the tenth time we had flown back to Earth to gather more troops.  
  
After another four hours of uneventful quiet, Hereth informed me we were finally ready to land on the Galaxa Nebula world.  
  
(This is Hereth-Noola-Esgarrouth, T.O. of the GalaxyBlade, ) said Hereth as he opened communications to the main Galaxa Nebula station and hangar, (lead dome ship of the transport ship Talla we are ready to descend. )  
  
(This is Ollan-Corra-Dispatua, navigations commander of the Galaxa Nebula space station. GalaxyBlade, you and the Talla have clearance. Welcome. )  
  
A few hours later I was on firm ground at the Galaxa Nebula station, a fancy name for a giant base we had built. It was used to deploy fighters, and refuel ships.  
  
Just as I was ready for a nice, quiet nap in my private quarters, my First Officer Jabran-Shamtul-Noorin, sprinted down the narrow hall of the private quarters outpost yelling for me.  
  
(Captain Jake! Sir, wait! )  
  
"What is it F.O. Jabran?" I asked wearily  
  
(Sir, your immediate presence is required in the main hangar deck. )  
  
I sighed, and followed Jabran down the grassy hallway, the Andalites insisted upon them, and wondered what was needed now.  
  
()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))(()))()()()()()((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Thanks to some reviews, I added some to this chapter, so you can see thought speak. Next chap coming up probably next weekend.  
  
Okay, now I know I haven't updated in awhile and I'm sorry. I have been real busy with school, and some other stuff. And I also apologize for making another rushed, short, explanation chapter, but trust me, you won't be bored for long! 


End file.
